דניאל דה פיזה
thumb|ימין|זמן קצר לאחר מכן בשנת 1555 הוקם הגאטו ברומא - כריכת הספר שעוסק ביהודי רומא Generations of tourists visiting Rome have ventured into the small section between the Tiber River and the בתקופתו של דניאל דה פיזה ומתאר את יחסי העדות השונות .Capitoline Hill whose narrow, dark streets lead to the charming Fountain of the Tortoises, the brooding mass of the Palazzo Cenci, דניאל דה פיזה (Daniel da Pisa), בן משפחת דפיסא היה מראשי יהדות רומא בתחילת המאה ה-16. הוא ארגן את הקהילה היהודית בעיר לאחר שהגיעו אליה בשלהי המאה ה-15 ותחילת המאה ה-16 פליטים יהודים רבים. על כך יעידו אחד-עשרה בתי כנסת שפעלו בעיר באותה עת. דניאל דה-פיזה שבא ממשפחת בנקאיים חשובה מרומא, שעברה לטוסקנה, היה בנקאי מצליח. הוא היה עשיר ובן תרבות ומקובל על משפחת מדיצ'י - שליטי מקומו. דה-פיזה זכה גם להוקרה של האפיפיור שהיה ממוצא פיורנטיני, טוסקנה. השפעת המהגרים התושבים החדשים ברומא דרשו לקבל ייצוג בהנהלת הקהילה, אשר הייתה הממונה על יהודי העיר. עמדת שליטה אשר השפיעה על חלוקת נטל ההוצאות הציבוריות בין חברי הקהילה. המאבק הגדול היה בין ה"איטלקים" - תושבי רומא מימים ימימה והנספחים הוותיקים אליהם וכנגדם ה"אוּ‏לטרָ‏מוֹ‏נְטִי" - כלומר אלה שהגיעו "מעבר להרים" -הרי האלפים - דהיינו, האשכנזים וכן הגולים הגיעו לעיר מדרום איטליה - ממלכת המלכים הקתוליים : פרננדו השני מלך אראגון ואיזבלה הראשונה מלכת קסטיליה בהמשך לגרוש ספרד. בספרו של Léon Poliakov על הבנקאיים היהודייםנכתב כי למצב דומה נקלעו הקהילות היהודיות בליבורנו ובוונציה. אליהם הגיעו מהגרים עשירים ומצאו כי השליטה בקהילה היא בידי יהודי המקום העניים המקור:Jewish bankers and the Holy See from the thirteenth to the seventeenth century p.133 ‏ ארגון הקהילה הבנקאי כתב תקנון לקהילה היהודית ברומא, הגישה לאישורה והאפיפיור (השליט של רומא) נתן לה אישור רשמי בבולה שלו ב-12 דצמבר 1524. וכך הפכה להיות למחייבת את הקהילה. לפיה זומנו בנקאיים, גבירים ובעלי הון צנוע - במשפר שווה לבחור נציגים ל"ועד" (congrega), אשר מנה 60 איש - כאשר מחציתם איטלקים ומחציתם "אולטמונטי" ‏‏ ‏בשנת 1571 שונה היחס ונקבע רוב לאיטלקים: 35 לעומת‏ 25. ליד דניאל מפיזה עזרו, הרופא ופרשן המקרא, רבי עובדיה ספורנו והרופא יצחק צרפתי. אם נוצר שיויון, האיטלקית זכו בנציג נוטף. לידם הייתה רשות מבצעת של שלושה אמרכלים (fattori), שני פרנסים (camerllenghi) - אחד פעל כגזבת והשני כמנהח חשבונות והתחלפו בתפקיד כל ששה חודשים. החלטות נוספות כללו כי הטלת חרם יואשר על ידי הפאטורי. כמו כן נקבע עונש חמור "כי יקום מלשין קטן אחד, הפועל בזדון, לרגל ןלהזיק לקהילה בדיבורים או במעשים" - ניתן להביאו לידי "חורבנו הגמור". תבנית ההנהגה של הקהילה הוכיח את עצמו והחזיק מעמד עד המאה ה-20. דוד הראובני כאשר דוד הראובני היה ברומא, דניאל דה פיזה היה המארח שלו וכן יצר לו את הקשרים עם האפיפיור. בהמלצתו האפיפיור קלמנס השביעי צייד את ראובני במכתבי המלצה אל מלך פורטוגל. וכך נאמר בספרו של Léon Poliakov על הבנקאיים היהודיים: ראובני כתב: בחרתי באדם שנקרא דניאל דה-פיזה שהיה בין באי ביתו וגר בקרבתו ובקשתי כי ישיג את תמיכתו. ואכן האפיפיור תמך בו למילוי תוכניותיו המקור:Jewish bankers and the Holy See from the thirteenth to the seventeenth century p.125 ‏ הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * אטיליו מילאנו, גטו רומא, תרגום ועריכה (מאיטלקית):דינה מילאנו, ספרית מעריב - תל אביב, 1992 קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים